Power Rangers Ultimate Superbook
Power Rangers Ultimate Superbook '''is another Superbook-themed series created by MaeManuel1, and is after Power Rangers Superbook. Synopsis ”''Hi, I’m Chris Quantum, the red Superbook Power Ranger and leader of the Superbook Power Rangers, but that’s just another story. Anyways, when Satan and all these false gods and goddesses team up to take over our world, the Lord our God anointed me, Joy, Gizmo, and our old Bible friends, David, Samuel, and Isaac to become powers rangers to fight every single one of them, and with Satan and those false gods gone, we can all go back to our normal lives. But unfortunately, some guy who calls himself the Angel of Darkness and some Norse gods and goddesses have plans to plunge both heaven and earth into eternal darkness and have control over the living and the dead. Not to mention bringing Satan back to life. Luckily, we got some new allies and these cool new powers that God gave us. Together, with God, the Angel of Darkness and his army don’t stand a chance! Well anyways, gotta go save the world again. It’s morphin‘ time! Superbook morpher! Unlock!”- ''Chris Quantum Satan and the false gods and goddesses are finally gone. But the Rangers‘ job isn’t done yet. When a dark angel who is known as the Angel of Darkness and more false gods from Norse mythology rise up to control both heaven and earth and bring Satan back to life, the Superbook Power Rangers must rely on their new powers and some new friends to stop the Angel of Darkness and once again, save both worlds from evil. Characters Rangers * Chris Quantum- Red Superbook Ranger * Joy Pepper- Pink Superbook Ranger * David- Green Superbook Ranger * Samuel- Blue Superbook Ranger * Isaac- Yellow Superbook Ranger * Gizmo- Rainbow Superbook Ranger * Jia Wei- Gold Superbook Ranger * Andrews Angel- Silver Superbook Ranger Allies * Professor Crispin Quantum * Phobe Quantum * God * Jesus Christ * Adam * Eve * Noah * Queen Esther * Mordecai * Joseph * Jonah * Moses * Aaron * Ruth * Joseph (Jesus's earthly father) * Mary * John the Baptist * Job * Michael * King Saul * Elizabeth * Zechariah * Daniel * Boaz * Peter * Saul/Paul * Sarah * Three Visitors * Abraham * Jacob * Esau * Rebekah * King Darius * Judas Iscariot * The Immoral Women * Mary Magdelane * Rahab * Shadrach, Meshach, and Abednego * King Nebuchadnezzar * Pharaoh * Joshua * Commander of the Lord's Army * Israelite Spies * King Xerxes * Gideon * John * Joseph's 12 Brothers * Naaman * Servent Girl * Elijah * Caleb * Micah * Sheperd Boy * Zechariah * Nehemiah * Elisha * King Jehoram * Santa Clause (Saint Nicholas) * Cornelius * Silas * Lydia of Thyatira Recurring characters * Todd * Mitch * Jay * Barbara * Becky * Jason * Sharon Myers Villains * Angel Of Darkness (Adrews Angel) * Demons * Satan/Lucifer * Lilith the Succubus Norse gods and goddesses * The Aesir * Odin * Balder * Frigg * Thor * Tyr * Freya * Sif * Bragi * Ve * Heimdall * Forseti * Idun * Hela * Njord * Loki Zords * Superbook Lion Zord * Superbook Dove Zord * Superbook Sheep Zord * Superbook Whale Zord * Superbook Ram Zord * Superbook Penguin Zord * Superbook Wolf Zord * Superbook Leopard Zord * Superbook Raven Zord ** SuperBook Mega Zord ** Giz-Mega Zord ** Superbook Archangel Mega Zord ** Superbook Rainbow Mega Zord ** Superbook Golden Mega Zord ** Superbook Miracle Ultra Zord Arsenal * Superbook Morphers- Special devices that allow Chris, Joy, Jia Wei, David, Issac, Samuel, and Andrews to morph into power rangers. They are attached to wristbands in red, pink, green, blue, yellow, gold, and silver colors and they are similar to the Superbook gadget. When using them, the kids shout out "Superbook Morpher! Unlock!" so the morphers can open and transform them into the Superbook Power Rangers. * Giz-Morpher- A new morpher that Gizmo uses to morph into the Rainbow Superbook power ranger. * Swords of Light- Heavenly swords for the Rangers to use in battle. * Saint's Wings- Magic angel wings that allow the rangers to fly in the air to scan the town for trouble or dive down at their opponents. * Super Blasters- Golden blast guns that shoot out blasting rays of sunlight. * Super Heaven Sword (Chris's super weapon)- A miraculous sword with a bright blazing blade and a blazing red gem. This sword was held by the many legendary archangels who defended both Heaven and Earth from Satan's army. * Super Slingshot (David's super weapon)- An ultimate slingshot that can throw rocks, but it's futuristick and it can also throw deadly balls of energy, unlike the original slingshot that David used to defeat the giant, Goliath. * Super Persian Bow (Joy's super weapon) - A magic bow that doesn't need ordinary arrows since magic ones appear when Joy pulls on the string to prepare to shoot them at her opponents. * Jesus's Cross- The cross that Jesus was crucified to is now used as an ultimate weapon to finish off the villain with a final strike, whether with a bone-crushing smash, a slicing slash, or blasting a powerful blow when in cannon blast mode, just like Jayden's fire smasher. * Super Fists (Samuel's super weapons)- Two mighty fist gloves that give opponents a good punch on the face every or on the stomach. It can also make seismic waves when the fists smashes onto the ground, making it shake and the enemies fall. * Super Whip (Issac's super weapon)- A supercharged whip used to whip away all opponents at once. * Energy Crosses- Eight magical crosses that summons the Rangers’ ultimate weapons and Zords when they hold them up. * Archangel Armor- A heavenly armor worn by many archangels who used it to protect Heaven, and is now worn by Chris whenever he needs it for battle. It can also upgrade his powers whenever he wears it. * Super Blades (Jia Wei's super weapons)- Sharp wristbands with blades that Jia Wei uses to slice and dice up his opponents. * Super Saber (Andrews’ super weapon)- A magic sword made of pure light. It was once a dark blade made of pure darkness and evil, but after being purified by the Rangers and transforming into the Silver Superbook Ranger, it becomes a weapon for good. * Archangel Stones- Eight heavenly stones that holds the powers of the archangels who protected both Heaven and Earth, and is now held by Chris and his friends whenever they need them to upgrade their powers and transform their suits. Morphing Calls ''Superbook Morpher! Unlock!''- When using the Superbook Morphers to transform into rangers. ''Giz-Morpher! Unlock!''- Gizmo, when using his Giz-Morpher to transform into the Rainbow Superbook Ranger. Roll Calls : "Holy Spirit of God! Superbook Ranger Red!" : —Superbook Red's roll call : : "Love and forgiveness of God! Superbook Ranger Pink!" : —Superbook Pink's roll call : : "Strength and courage of God! Superbook Ranger Green!" : —Superbook Green's roll call : : "Wisdom and kindness of God! Superbook Ranger Blue!" : —Superbook Blue's roll call : : "Friendship and passion of God! Superbook Ranger Yellow!" : —Superbook Yellow's roll call : : : "Hope and miracles of God! Superbook Ranger Rainbow!" : —Superbook Rainbow's roll call : : : "Dreams and harmony of God! Superbook Ranger Gold!" : —Superbook Gold's roll call : : : ”Freedom and light of God! Superbook Ranger Silver!” : -Superbook Silver’s roll call Episodes '''1. Ultimate Superbook 2. The Angel of Darkness 3. Golden Times (Part 1) 4. Golden Times (Part 2) 5. Archangel Mode! 6. Lightning Strikes Twice 7. Lion's Roar 8. The Eyes Have It 9. Tricks Up My Sleeve 10. Between the Sun and the Moon 11. Spirit Of Wild Cats 12. Of Dreams and Reality 13. Helping Hands 14. Feud Fight 15. The Gift That Keeps On Giving 16. Tales of a Not So Smart Mr. Know-It-All! 17. Holy Blood Is Thicker Than Water 18. Among the Stars 19. Only Time Will Tell 20. Love Is On Our Side 21. The Fast And The Furious 22. Mind Over Mind 23. A Fish Out Of Cold Water 24. Break Da' Rules 25. Gizmo To The Rescue! 26. Too Many Miracles To Count 27. Rhythm of Bragi 28. Looks Of Trouble 29. Save The Church! 30. All Fired Up! 31. Going Under and Over 32. Recipe For Disaster ''' '''33. Eclipsed In! 34. Mirror, Mirror 35. It's A Sad, Sad, Sad, World 36. To Earn Your Wings 37. The Curse of the Satanic Rosary! 38. The Dark Angel’s Secret 39. A Second Chance 40. Rise of the Silver Ranger 41. The Ultimate Combination 42. Trust in God 43. The Heart That Heals! 44. Double Trouble! 45. Feeling Under The Weather 46. Between Good and Evil 47. All For One, And One For All! 48. Satan’s Revenge! 49. Superbook’s Sacrifice 50. The Final Battle '51. Many Moments and Memories ' Category:Power Rangers Ultimate Superbook Category:Power Rangers Team Category:Youngest Rangers Category:Rangers series created by MaeManuel1 Category:Series Category:Power Rangers Category:What-if Ranger Series